Tent'ed Love
by xxxrocketbabexxx
Summary: A Neoshippy oneshot I thought of after watching the Pokemon Chronicles episode "the search for the legend". Just what happened in that tent that night? Tent sex? hmmm, read and find out.


**A oneshot I thought of when watching "The search for the legend" episode of the pokemon chronicles, which features my fave duo in the entire Pokemon series, none other than Butch and Cassidy. This takes place the night they are in the tent when they are camping out with Silver and Richie. I was always curious of what happened after the last scene we see them in at night, I am sure every Neoshipper is. Anyway, here is MY take on what happened XD. WARNING some mature content, so just beware. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Returning to our anything-but-spacious tent and zipping up the entrance, I decided to speak once again. If Butch was trying to blow our cover he was doing a good job.<p>

"Okay first of all Butch, persistent does not mean cold! We're supposed to be doctors!" I said in an irritated tone as I sat facing him, tucking my feet underneath me.

Butch turned to face me, the look of worry evident, even through those dark sunglasses. "That kid could have been what we heard and he could have heard us talking to Professor Mambo!" Butch exclaimed.

Before I could reply we were rudely interrupted by the small radio Butch kept as a communication device between us and head quarters.

"IT'S NAMBA!" The radio screamed in an all too familiar screeching, irritated voice. The sudden interjection startling both of us as we jumped onto my side of the tent, both of us a little embarrassed. Namba could have heard every word we had said to each other in the time we retreated back to the tent.

Both of us still a little shocked and scared to approach the device, Butch stuck his leg out in order to turn the radio off for the night with his foot, looking elsewhere while he did as if he was trying to look as innocent as possible. I smiled through my sunglasses, he could be so cute at times, and the best thing is, he doesn't know he is being cute. He was just being himself.

When we were certain the radio was turned off and disconnected. We collected our sleeping bags and clothes out of our backpacks. I looked around the tent, such limited space I was simply not used to. Butch and I may reside in a small dorm back at Team Rocket Head Quarters but at least that had a bathroom, here I had nothing to give me enough privacy to change in peace.

There was an uneasy silence as Butch looked over at me, holding my nightgown and on my lap and contemplating what I was to do. Changing outside was far from a option, the distant chatter between Silver and that annoying brat told me they were still out there.

No, there was just no way I was going to sleep in these dreaded clothes. It was bad enough I had to wear them all day. They were completely out of my style and taste, despite what Butch said.

"Hey, turn around will you? I want to get changed." I instructed in a bossy tone, hoping it would kill the awkward silence between us.

Butch gave me one last glance before exhaling a weary sigh. Shuffling over until he had his back to me, his own sleeping clothes in his lap.

Once he had his back to me I then proceeded turning my back to him, grabbing the hem of my light pink top, "And no peeking either," I said strictly at length. All I got was a "heh," in reply.

Pulling the shirt up over my head and folding it up before placing it beside me, a cheeky thought crossed my mind as I was about to unhook my bra, _one little peek couldn't hurt could it?_ I contemplated silently as the curiosity got the better of me. I began to turn to glance over my shoulder.

"Butch!" I exclaimed as I found he was already glancing over his shoulder when I had turned to look at him. Both of us flushing bright red as we stared at each other.

He too had his shirt off; revealing that sexy chest and broad shoulders of his, it was always a pleasure to see. He had taken his baseball cap and sunglasses off but that large, bushy, teal - green moustache was still stuck on his upper lip. My heart fluttered at the sight, "I said no peeking," I managed, trying make it sound strict. However, I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face.

It was all too obvious what Butch was glancing at; the white lace push-up bra I was wearing made the size of my breasts quite distinct under that pink shirt of mine, maybe even more so than my Team Rocket uniform. A few times that day, I had caught Butch tearing his gaze away from that area, but it was obvious that certain thoughts that still remained in his head. Sometimes, it even looked like he was daydreaming when looking in that direction, I can only imagine what he would be imagining, I admit I have daydreamed about touching his body too.

"Heh, sorry Cass, I couldn't resist," he replied at length.

I gave a small awkward laugh and he smiled, I could tell what was on his mind. By the look on his face, it was obvious I could tell it was the same as me.

With a mix of curiosity and lust, I decided to see how far this would go, "Hey Butch," I began in a carefree, almost seductive voice. "I love the moustache,"

He was so dense, when I was trying to make a seductive comment; he took it as a mock. Reaching up to feel the bushy appendage on his upper lip, "Oh yeah, I forgot I had it on." He laughed, proceeding to grab one end of it to remove it.

"No, leave it on..." I said approaching him placing my hands on his arm. The redness on Butch's cheeks deepened as the sight of me touching him, in nothing but my white lace bra, and my denim shorts. Did he know I was coming onto him?

"Uh, why?" Butch finally replied, I could tell he was enjoying this.

I leaned in closer, my eyes half closed as I reached up and gently ran my fingertips gently over the teal-green extension. "It's just so..." I began slowly and softly, leaning in close enough we could feel each other's breath. "Bushy...Manly...and sexy-" I described but I was soon cut off by a strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me into him and his lips passionately brushing against my own.

Melting into the kiss straight away I wrapped my arms around him caressing his back and shoulders with my fingertips. I felt him shiver with anticipation as he slid his warm tongue into my mouth; welcoming him by opening my own mouth, I caressed his tongue with my own.

"Cass..." he said breathlessly as I proceeded to kiss down his neck, running my tongue along his smooth flawless skin. As I did this, I felt his hands move from my lower waist, travelling slowly to my chest, gently gripping my breasts.

I drew back and arched my back a little, teasing him visually. Smirking as I saw the look of hunger in his eyes. My hand trailing down his strong chest and taught abs, I eventually found why he was staring at me with such hunger and lust. I proceeded to unbutton his now-confining pants, pulling down the zip slowly before reaching inside, my smirk darkened as our eyes met and my hand wrapped tightly around his hardened member.

Butch's breathing increased rapidly as he began to tremble with desire and need. Throwing his head back as I picked up the pace of my hand's actions. A new wave of excitement washed over me by seeing the pleasured expression of his face; the way his mouth was slightly agape, it made me think of the pleasure I could give him with the actions of my own mouth. Leaning in to kiss that muscular chest once more, my kisses trailed lower and lower...

"Ugh..Oh Cass... That was amazing..." Butch muttered breathlessly as I sat up once again, brushing my dishevelled hair out of my face, revealing my reddened cheeks and glassy eyes. Pulling him into me once more, our lips met again as I ran my hand up into his soft teal-green hair, dishevelling it just as he had done to mine only moments before.

As Butch leaned in a little further, his hands supported my back as he slowly laid me down on the floor of our tent. A chill of anticipation ran up my spine once again as he laid above me, running his gifted hands affectionately over my perfect hourglass figure. Running his hands over my bra, those dark desiring eyes met my own as if he was asking for approval; shooting him a genuine smile, I nodded my head.

That was all he needed from me.

Butch gazed down hungrily at my bare chest as soon as he removed the lace undergarment, revealing the soft, perky flesh that was hiding beneath it. This time, it was my turn to lean my head back in pleasure as I felt his mouth envelope one of my breasts. Giving both of the delectable mounds equal affection, I became more than aware of his hands; unbuttoning and unzipping my denim shorts. When I felt him gently however hastily pulling them off, I heaved a sigh of relief. It was finally going to happen tonight. After all these years of taboo, fantasizing, wanting...my dreams and desires would soon become reality.

My eyes darkened with desire as my partner proceeded to pull down my matching while lace underwear with his pearly white teeth, the moustache sending a ticklish sensation over my sensitive skin . A look of apparent glee sparkled in his eye as my most private regions were revealed for the first time.

Sitting back, he glanced over my perfect body with a look of genuine awe apparent on his face. I smile spread across my lips as I caught sight of his expression, who would have thought one little fake moustache could bring us from close working partners, to lovers all in one night.

"God Cass, you're stunning..."Butch breathed as his left hand brushed the bangs out of my face gently, then travelling his fingertips down my face and neck gently. Tracing the curves of my breasts and hips, and finally lower.

"So are you..." I let out a pleasured gasp.

It went on like this for some time, both of us enjoying the different light we saw each other in, there we lay, both naked, on the floor of our tent, the light dim so we could just see each other. The night was only getting started.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Cass?" Butch asked huskily after drawing away from a kiss, looking into my eyes as if to find any look of decline in them, I showed him none.

"Of course, enough talking Butch," I said softly but firmly, as if to reassure him my decision was final, we were to take that significant, forbidden step tonight.

Butch smirked down at me and began kissing me again as he positioned himself, as did I.

It was then I felt something, something ticklish. "Ahhh, Butch stop that," I giggled under him, pressing his bare chest.

"What?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow.

"My foot, stop, you know I am ticklish!" It was true; I was awfully ticklish in certain areas.

"I-I am not doing anything," He replied before a cheeky smile of his set in. "...yet"

"Oh, behave," I said giving him a gentle nudge, I pulled him to me once again as we began to kiss, it was then I grew more aware of the sensation on my foot, it crawled up my leg.

An instant panic reflex made me shove Butch off of me and jump from where I was laying. Turning the light on bright, I then found the menace responsible. "Ew! a Spinerack! ew! ew! Get it out!" I squeleed as I huddled in the corner of the other side of the tent. Butch looked over at me, obviously amused as he removed the bug Pokémon from our tent and zipped it back up. Properly this time.

When I was certain it was gone, I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Ew that was disgusting," I moaned, rubbing my temples.

"Oh come on, it was just a little Spinerak," Butch retorted gently, "Now, where were we." He grinned as he approached me.

It was then when I looked over at him I realised something, the feeling's of lust, excitement, and arousal that I felt only minutes before, they were gone now. Was it because I wasn't in the mood anymore, was it because I suddenly felt tired? I was not sure what it was but there was something I was certain of; what I wanted before, I didn't now.

Brushing my hair out of my face and proceeding to pull my ponytail out from the back of my head, I took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"Uh Butch, maybe we should just go to sleep, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow." I suggested, reaching for my short nightdress and covering my chest with it.

Butch's expression dropped as soon as the word's left my mouth. There was a long awkward silence. "What..." He said after a pregnant pause.

"I think we should just go to sleep, we are going to need our strength tomorrow," I lied. Sure, it was true, we DID have a busy day tomorrow and we DID need our strength, but that wasn't the reason I stopped. I felt it was not fair on both of us if we decided to go through with such a big step if one of us wasn't in the mood. In my mind, everything had to be perfect.

In reality, this was far from perfect in my standards.

Butch looked down, avoiding my eye contact. It was obvious that he was disappointed, and possibly did not believe in my reason for stopping. "Why?" He finally asked, his voice a little husky.

I felt a twinge of irritation as I heard his question, was he going to interrogate me all night. "Okay, you really want to know the truth, I am not in the mood anymore, I just don't feel like it right now and all I want is to go to sleep." I shot back at him, in a tone as every bit as irritated as I felt.

Butch frowned and stared back down into his lap. Disappointed, hurt, annoyed I couldn't exactly tell which, there was a good chance he was feeling all of these things. I wanted nothing more than to reassure him, telling him that it wasn't a question of if; it was a question of when. We just had to find the right time.

But this didn't happen, letting my pride possess my choice of words once again. I huffed as I threw my short, silky hot pink nighty over my head and pulled it down over my hips so I was no longer exposed to him. He continued to sit there sulking. "Are you going to sit there like that all night?" I retorted sharply.

Butch shot a glance at me that was every bit as harsh as my words, I knew he wanted to say something, however he held back. Letting out a weary sigh he adjusted his pants once again and pulled a small box and a lighter out of his backpack. "Whatever, I am going for a smoke," He replied.

I shrugged as I got into my hot pink sleeping bag; it felt so good to be within its warm covers. I looked over at Butch as he unzipped the tent once again.

"Goodnight Louise," He said quietly, not turning to face me.

"Night Satchmo," I replied as he turned out the light of the tent and left. Zipping the tent back up once he was outside.

Once I was alone with my thoughts, I finally had the chance to go over everything that had just happened in my head, and to contemplate whether I made the right decision.

Sure, I wanted to sleep with him. To me, he alone was perfection. However, our environment was not. For one; we were in a tent on the ledge of a volcano. Two; we were not the only ones on that small ledge, Silver and that twerps tent was directly beside ours. What if they heard us? Being a woman so sensitive to her surroundings, I could not possibly go through with fulfilling a popular fantasy of mine here. Everything had to be perfect, including the atmosphere.

Settling to a comfortable position and closing my eyes, I felt comforted by the whole experience, and the knowledge that the sexual tension between the two of us will independently become too much one day. And that one day soon, we will shatter the strictest regulation in Team Rocket and fulfil our dreams all at the same time.

Rules were made to be broken right.


End file.
